


Fire In Your Eyes

by starsandgraces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, PWP, Wax, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is burning up for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Unrepentant smut! Written for prompt 7 (Fire) of fullmoon ficlet, and also fulfilling the handcuffs square on my TW_bingo card.

It's not the first time in his life Stiles has been handcuffed, but with Erica crouching above him in her bra and panties, it's probably the best time. She hooks her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers and slides them down over his hips, leaving him completely exposed underneath her. The sudden vulnerability makes Stiles shiver, even though the room is too warm.

"These stink," Erica says playfully, tossing the boxers over one shoulder.

"They're clean." Stiles' eyes roam over her body, his mind filling in the gaps her underwear covers. The room is only lit with candles and he can't tell if the darkness between her legs is shadow or damp fabric, but it makes his dick twitch with need against his belly.

"Of sex," she clarifies, leaning down so close their mouths almost touch. Stiles jerks up to try and make the contact, but Erica is faster than him—fucking _werewolves_ —and she moves just out of his reach. The handcuffs rattle against the headboard.

"Yeah, I can't imagine why that would be," Stiles says. He digs his heels into the mattress and raises his hips off the bed, pushing towards her. "Personally, I've never been less turned on in my life."

Erica scoffs and rolls her eyes, picking up a pale blue candle from the nightstand. "I guess that means you don't want me to use this," she says. The flame gutters as she tilts the candle over Stiles' chest. "Say it, Stilinski."

"Do it," he says, looking up from under his eyelashes. "Use it, please."

When the first three drops of wax hit his chest, one after another, Stiles arches off the bed again with an undignified whimper. It _hurts_. He wanted it to hurt, but it's only a fleeting sting before it smooths out into a warm, tingling pleasure. Erica traces a looping pattern around each of the three spatters with the tip of her fingernail and Stiles groans low in his throat.

"Did you just... sign your name on me?"

"Yes." Erica pins him to the bed with her hips. The silky fabric of her panties presses against his cock, and yep, that confirms to Stiles that the darkness he saw before _wasn't_ shadow. The heat of her cunt radiates through the material and he can't help a slow roll of his hips, pushing mindlessly up.

She dribbles more wax onto his chest, one drop at a time, and meets each desperate thrust of Stiles' hips with a measured one of her own, pressing him down again. Sensation builds in the pit of his stomach and his balls, radiating throughout the rest of his body. A bit of wax falls too close to one of his nipples and Stiles hisses through his teeth, pulling on the handcuffs until the metal bites into his wrists, but he doesn't say anything.

If he did, he knows Erica would stop.

Too soon for Stiles, the candle runs out of molten wax, and Erica doesn't reach for another when the flame dies completely. Her eyes are closed and her lips parted slightly as she rides him, and she drops her head back with a sudden gasp. The candle, thick as it is, snaps under her fingers.

Stiles is hyperaware of the way the muscles in her belly clench as she comes, the way her teeth dig into her lower lip. He aches to be inside her and feel her orgasm around his dick, the thought of it making precome leak across his own belly.

"Now," she says after she's caught her breath, " _now_."

"Now?" he asks hopefully.

Erica doesn't waste time on teasing him. Her breasts slip free of the bra and Stiles' eyes fix on the deep pink of her nipples, wanting to take one in his mouth and lick and bite until Erica moans, wanting it as much as he does. He's so caught up in the fantasy that he doesn't realise her panties are gone as well until she sinks down onto his cock, so slick from her first orgasm that there's almost no friction at all: just _heat_. Her muscles are still contracting with aftershocks.

Stiles wraps his fingers around the chains of the cuffs and squeezes, all the breath in his body shuddering out in a rush. The pressure is growing again, curling through him until he can think about is Erica and how good she feels. Stiles is burning up for her.

His whole world shrinks down to this moment and then it blows apart when he feels more wax hitting his skin, making his nerves scream for that brief second before it cools and tightens. The feeling of release as he comes is indescribable, with Erica around him and on top of him, her fingers in his hair, her tongue sliding between his lips.

Even after Erica lets him out of the handcuffs, Stiles doesn't move for a long time. He has nowhere he'd rather be.


End file.
